Camelot (Quest for Camelot)
Camelot is King Arthur's Mythical Kingdom and the home of King Arthur and his knights. It is located in England, set during the 11th century, Medieval Era and one of the secondary settings from the 1998 animated film Quest for Camelot. Background Physical appearance Camelot is a giant white brick castle decorated with gold stones in swirls. Two wooden doors decorated with black iron linings is seen on the front of the castle as an entrance. The Giant Circular Tower with the cone shaped wooden roof where The Round Table is located inside with two wooden doors with black iron linings and three black iron interlocked rings on it. The Round Table has a three interlocked rings and circular border embossed on it. A courtyard is seen behind the tower with the set of tall stones (in style of Stonehenge) in a circle and the magic stone centered are located before Arthur became king. The Other tower at the side of the castle is where Arthur's bedroom is located and another tower is seen next to it. The white flagstone tiled floor is placed around the castle with bluish-grey stone tiles in swirls. Around the kingdom is a white brick and gold stone ramparts with several white tall circular stone pillars in them, two tall stone pillars with a wooden beam fitted at top of the pillars and a wooden drawbridge with three black metal rings on it. Surrounding the kingdom is a moat. Camelot itself is in a far away distance from the Forbidden Forest and the main road. Appearance In the beginning, the land was dark and treacherous with many people fighting, The circle of stones and in the middle was the magic stone has Excalibur in it. Although with many people tried to pull it out but failed, that is until Arthur arrives and pulls it out easily since he is the rightful king. With Excalibur at his side he led all the people out of the darkness and establish the kingdom called Camelot. When the other knights come to Camelot for a meeting. Ruber who has gone mad and seeks riches to become king, But when Arthur and Sir Lionel refuse, Ruber attacks with a mace, striking Sir Lionel (who defended the king) killing him, but Arthur beats Ruber back with Excalibur which leads Ruber to flee in exile. After 10 years of Sir Lionel's death and Ruber's exile, Arthur and the other knights were having another meeting but The Griffin broke through the tower roof and grabbed Excalibur and wounded Arthur. However, Excalibur was dropped in the forbidden Forest, due to Ayden, Merlin's Wizardry pet. All the knights were sent out to find Excalibur, but did not succeed, the Round Table Tower's roof was being rebuilt by the knights, King Arthur's arm is nursed and put in the sling by Merlin and the stone's glow is fading away and had thorn vines growing on the stone. Camelot is next seen, but in a flashback when Garrett was young and works as a stable boy, but one night, a fire broke out in the stables, and when Garrett tries to rescue the horses, one of them blinded Garrett by accident as an result. Sir Lionel who felt sorry for the boy, begins to train him, giving him faith that the knight's strength comes from the heart, but when Sir Lionel passed on and with no one to support him, Garrett left Camelot, feeling no longer part of that world and began living in the Forbidden Forest. Camelot is seen later when Ruber (in a rather poor disguise and with Excalibur fused to his arm) uses Lady Juliana to get himself into Camelot and occurs an attack as Ruber goes into the castle while his Henchmen block up the entrance and some henchmen attack the knights who fight back, despite their efforts, they were no match for the metal hybrids, and one of the henchmen throws a knight and knocks down a fire tray, starting a huge fire which spreads towards the stables. Knowing that the king is still inside, Kayley tries to go inside the castle, but the Griffin blocks her off, and the ironmen tries to make her fall off the ramparts until Garrett rescues her and Devon and Cornwall knock the villains into the moat. Garrett knows an secret tunnel leading to the Round Table, and leads Kayley there whilst Ayden, Devon and Cornwall fight off the Griffin, and Bladebeak, having enough, begins to fight with a ironman. Meanwhile, Ruber corners Arthur at the Round Table and after many attempts, Ruber tries to strike Arthur but misses and strikes the table, Until Kayley slams Ruber with the beam out of the window and straight into the courtyard where the Magic stone is located. Making a plan of how to defeat Ruber, Kayley lures Ruber to the stone which Ruber is unable of, and he then corners Kayley. When Garrett tries to strike Ruber from behind with his stick. Ruber blocks the attack by slicing it. When Ruber comes in for the kill. Kayley and Garrett trick Ruber by slipping the sword back in the stone. The thorn vines break off the stone and Ruber realizing this, tries to pull it out but to no avail because He is not the rightful king. The Stone sends a powerful magical shockwave throughout the kingdom that reverts all the henchman (including Bladebeak) back to their normal selves, separates Devon and Cornwall, but the two rejoin because they have now finally get to get along with each other and became friends and heals Arthur and those who were injured in the fight. The Stone finally disintegrates Ruber into oblivion and purifying Excalibur back to normal. After the stone's magic fades away, Arthur draws Excalibur from the stone, and the sword was now back in the right hands of the rightful king. Sometime later, King Arthur knights Kayley and Garrett for their bravery, and officially makes them as knights of the round table. Everyone rejoiced, as Kayley and Garrett ride off into the sunset, starting their new life and continuing their relationship. Trivia *The circle of stones (where the Magic Stone is located) is likely to be based on the real Stonehenge in Salisbury, England. *Some of the Camelot buildings are based on the real Camelot from other films and television. *During end credits of Quest for Camelot, only the 3D model of the circle of stones and the Magic Stone were seen, and also the characters designs were engraved on different types of stone pillars (not the Stonehenge or the stone itself). *At some scenes of the film, parts of the castle and the circles of stones are rendered in CGI. Gallery Quest-for-Camelot-Screencaps-quest-for-camelot-24422084-402-220.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-173.jpg|The Stonehenge and the stone containing Excalibur in darkness. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-191.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-239.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-245.jpg|Camelot being built. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-250.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-304.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-530.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-601.jpg|The front entrance of the castle. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-623.jpg|The hallway. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-693.jpg|The Round Table room. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-810.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-1382.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-1410.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-1455.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-1460.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-1472.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3695.jpg|Camelot in jeopardy after Excalibur has been stolen. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3713.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3714.jpg|Arthur's bedroom Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8056.jpg|The secret tunnel to the round table. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8081.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8470.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8494.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8593.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8715.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8742.jpg|The 3D model of the circle of stones and the Magic Stone, seen in the closing credits. Category:Castles Category:Kingdoms Category:Cities Category:Fictional cities Category:Heroes' residences Category:Quest for Camelot Category:Quest for Camelot Locations Category:Homes Category:Fictional locations Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes locations Category:Camelot Category:Excalibur Category:King Arthur: Legend of the Sword Category:Bugs Bunny in King Arthur's Court Category:Arthurian Legends Category:Buildings